


After the War

by fanfoolishness (LoonyLupin), LoonyLupin



Series: Starshine Over Beach City: Moments from Steven Universe [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Corruption, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/fanfoolishness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/LoonyLupin
Summary: After the war, Pearl wonders if it was all worth it.
Relationships: Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Series: Starshine Over Beach City: Moments from Steven Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523993
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	After the War

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587836) by [thesometimeswarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior). 



The war is over. Isn’t it? Pearl stands alone in the shadowed battlefield, a slim figure in a forest of forgotten weapons. She stands beneath a silvered moon, Earth’s only, with her head bowed. At times she still comes here, and she does not know if it is forgiveness or guilt she seeks.

The monsters have all fled long ago. Pearl sees the scars they left here, claw marks and mutated footprints etched deep in the earth despite the dance of rain and snow and sun. Their cries – first of fear, then of confusion, and finally of a terrible animal panic – still linger in her mind. The last casualties of the war they built, the war she started, a fantasy made all too real.

A voice, rich and low and sorrowing behind her. “You weren’t in the temple. I thought I’d find you here.”

Pearl turns to her, falling into Rose’s waiting arms. She buries her face against her, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Was it worth it?” she whispers. 

Rose slips a gentle hand beneath her chin, raises her face slowly until Pearl stares into her dark eyes. She trembles at her touch.

“My Pearl,” Rose breathes. Her tears glitter in the moonlight. “You were worth it.” 

And Rose’s mouth against hers is sweet amid the sorrow.


End file.
